


In somno securitas

by winterover



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterover/pseuds/winterover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones likes Jim when he's asleep. (Consensual somnophilia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In somno securitas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?thread=24569779#t24569779) at [](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/).Title translates to 'safe in sleep', and is filched from the Association of Anaesthetists of Great Britain and Ireland. Sorry for using your motto for my Star Trek porn, guys. ;)

Jim is beautifully soft in sleep. The slight flutter of his lashes as he dreams, the delicate blue-veined eyelids, the way his fingers curl and his lips part ever so slightly over his teeth, like a flower bud - Jim would kill him, Bones knew, if he ever said so, but it's true nonetheless - like a bud about to unfurl.

His lips, warm and flushed, just like the rest of him. Bones likes to start there, kissing them open, tonguing along the seam of his mouth. When Bones takes Jim's upper lip carefully between his teeth and gives a little tug, sometimes Jim will wake, sometimes he won't. Tonight, he doesn't. He's getting over a cold, and though his symptoms have worn off, the meds haven't, not yet. They have a strong effect on his system. Another couple of hours.

This is actually useful. They've used light doses of sleep-inducing meds in the past, occasionally - Jim goes by nature from sleeping to full alertness like a snap of the fingers, but he claims to like the sensation of drifting, heavy-limbed, of feeling Bones' mouth and hands on him, doing what they will to him, and not knowing whether he's imagining it or if it's really happening. An odd fetish for somebody so dynamic and determined to seize control of his own destiny. Or maybe it's exactly the fetish one would expect from Jim Kirk. Bones doesn't know; he's a surgeon, not a psychiatrist. But he's only too happy to play along, because he likes Jim like this. Pliant. Inarticulate.

As Bones moves down his body, lapping slowly at Jim's nipples, Jim finally begins to surface. "Nnh - _B's_ ," he sighs, eyes still closed, as Bones circles the left one with the tip of his tongue, smiling as he feels it stiffen in his mouth. Jim's body is always responsive, even if his brain isn't quite there yet - Bones licks his way downward and does the same with Jim's cock, nudging his legs apart and holding on to his hips and taking the thick, still-flaccid length of it into his mouth. He sucks gently, working it with his tongue, tastes soap and salt and sweat, draws back and holds the head between his lips as he explores the opening of the foreskin. Jim's legs twitch - his knees fall further apart. "Good," says Bones hoarsely, kissing the tip. "Good, Jimmy. Spread your legs for me, darlin'." Jim emits a soft, sleepy noise of longing, and Bones takes his balls in one hand and squeezes. He hardens quickly after that, flushing pink with blood, the plump, slick head of his cock emerging, and whines low in his throat as Bones pauses to lick his dry lips and then starts sucking as much as he can handle, stroking him up and down by hand at the same time. He hasn't yet mastered the art of deep throating. He doesn't think Jim minds much, though, not with the way his left hand has found its way to Bones' arm, the way he's tossing his head restlessly on the pillow.

Bones grinds his own erection against the mattress. One hand sliding behind Jim's velvety-tight balls, a middle finger pressing firmly against his perineum, and Jim lets out a hoarse cry and comes, hips arching off the bed, shooting hot and bitter onto Bones' palate. Bones coughs, swallows, keeps swallowing, sucks until he's clean and he's stopped quivering, then pulls off him and spits into his own palm and jerks off over him, watching him, the way his mouth is open and silently gasping, the red tint his face and neck and chest have taken on, the way his eyes are still fucking _closed,_ so trusting, so beautiful--

" _Jim,_ " he breathes when he comes, spattering Jim's stomach, and Jim answers him with a soft moan, flinging one arm bonelessly up and catching the back of his neck and pulling him down, Bones still shuddering from his orgasm, smearing his come between their bellies. His eyes open a fraction, just a sliver of sky blue.

"Jesus fuck, Bones," he mumbles, appropriating one of Bones' own fond sayings. He mouths a weak kiss against Bones' chin - close enough - and drifts off again, like an old-fashioned light switch flipping off. Bones rolls off him and onto his side, pulling Jim into the cradle of his arms, and, smiling, buries his nose in Jim's hair.

"Love you."

"Mm," Jim murmurs, sleep-foggy, and Bones likes to think that means _love you too_.

END  



End file.
